Jodidas enfermedades
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Kakashi va a un bar, y se encuentra inesperadamente con Sasuke Uchiha... ¡Bebiendo! ¡Solo! "—Un momento… ¿No fue ayer su noche de bodas? ¿Qué haces aquí?" ¿Qué le sucede a Sasuke? *SasuNaru*


**¡Hola Minna! ¡Es tarde pero traigo una historia SasuNaru! xDDD**

 **Esto tiene intento de humor xDD Y a algunas personas les puede desagradar (?) Eso no lo sé, si te atreves a leer, bienvenido seas. Como indica el título, puedo usar algunas palabras ¿fuertes? xD (¿en verdad eso es un término fuerte?) Puede tener un contenido chistoso-basco... quien sabe, el lector decide, pero hace tiempo que quería hacer una historia de este tipo, así que ahora que casi me como una guinda podrida, la inspiración llegó a mí ;)**

 **Espero y disfruten ^^ Yo amé escribirla lkjhaghjklakjhak xDD**

* * *

 **Jodidas enfermedades**

El lugar no era excesivamente ruidoso. Tenía una música calmada, perfecta para crear ambiente, principalmente para un soltero como él. Además contaba con unas hermosas luces que copiaban el arcoíris, sólo que estas eran intermitentes. Primero aparecía la roja, luego la verde, seguida de la índigo, y así, hasta la amarilla, que era un color más o menos crema. Obviamente no querían dejar ciego a nadie. Eso era bastante inteligente de parte de los dueños.

Algunas parejas bailaban en la pista animadas. Sin contener su alegría momentánea, su diversión y también sus ganas de seducir… después de todo era horario y lugar para mayores.

Sonrió guardando en su bolsillo trasero el famoso libro "Icha Icha Paradisse", él también quería divertirse y encontrar algo interesante para llevar a casa esa noche.

— ¡Otro! —exigió la voz en el mesón.

El barman hizo un intento de ser amable con su cliente, no muy bien logrado y volvió a llenar su vaso con lo que parecía ron, aguardiente, o quien sabe… El hombre con su máscara cubriendo casi toda su cara tuvo que acercarse para apreciar que era whisky, y del más caro. Sin embargo, eso no era el problema ahí… el problema era quien pedía esos vasos con licor.

—Sasuke… Esto es una novedad. Tú odias las multitudes ¿qué haces aquí?

El chico se volteó perezoso, con la notable cara de "He ingerido todo el alcohol que se me dio la gana", siguiendo viendo Uchiha badass en todo momento, aunque… no muy en su totalidad.

— ¡Kakashi! ¡Sensei! ¡Viene a acompañarme! ¡Tome, tome conmigo! —al instante le ofreció la silla de al lado.

Kakashi sintió deseos de huir… eso no era nada normal. Investigó la silla en su totalidad, revisó a los alrededores buscando una cámara que dijera que eso era una broma, incluso revisó el chakra buscando la anomalía que le explicara la farsa que ahí ocurría.

Nada encontró.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¡Sí! ¡No sabes cuánto! —rodó los ojos haciendo presente el sarcasmo.

—Sasuke —puso una mano en su hombro— sabes que aunque ya seas un adulto puedes seguir considerándome tu sensei siempre.

Sasuke se tragó el whisky de un trago. Kakashi enseguida dijo para sí que eso le quemaría mañana… aunque no comentó nada en público. Suspiró, carraspeó y se sentó al lado del muchacho de veinte años.

Lo mejor era cambiar el tema.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal tu matrimonio con Naruto?

Toda la aldea de Konoha había presenciado la boda, y estaban seguros que hasta la aldea de la Arena había escuchado el "Sí" potente que dio Naruto.

Lo que no sabían, es que fue tan avergonzante y gritón que Kurama se tapó las orejas con sus patas y se repitió mil veces: "Sopórtalo, sopórtalo…" Y se preguntó porque rayos tenía que salir físicamente a su padre y con la personalidad ruidosa de su madre… Sí, para él, Kushina era la culpable.

La felicidad del Hokage y su Protector de las sombras fue palpable… Sakura les aplaudió a ambos y no hubo quien no sacó fotos. Fue un momento memorable.

Por eso, Kakashi no se esperó para nada esa reacción.

— ¡Jodeeeeer! ¡Dobe! ¡Dobe! ¡Y más dobe! —golpeó varias veces el vaso contra el mesón hasta que lo rompió y terminó de triturar los hielos con el líquido escurriendo entre sus dedos.

—Un vaso con aguardiente por favor. —pidió sin poder emitir comentario. —Sasuke, explícame que te pasó, tal vez te sirva para desahogarte. Hace poco se casaron, no puedo creer que ya se hayan peleado.

No, en verdad sí lo creía.

— ¡Ese dobe!

—Un momento… ¿No fue ayer su noche de bodas? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo que hago… es… ¡AAAARGHHH! ¡Chidori!

— ¡Sasuke!

La mesa, el bar… todo quedó hecho añicos, incluyendo al pobre barman que rezaba que sí se salvaba de esa renunciaría y buscaría otro trabajo.

El chico dueño del rinnegan y del sharingan caminaba a paso acelerado por la calle, con las manos en los bolsillos sin preocuparse si chocaba con alguien. Tambaleante y sin rumbo.

Kakashi lo siguió y lo detuvo del hombro.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Tú no eres así! ¿Qué pasó?

Sasuke caminó un poco más y su ex sensei lo siguió en silencio, esperando que en algún momento decidiera responderle, aunque de todas formas no podía dejarlo solo en ese estado… a ese paso la aldea estaría en peligro.

"Naruto ¿dónde estás?"

Llegaron al territorio Uchiha, donde ahora vivía la parejita. Vio una luz encendida en la última casa.

Notó sombras y oyó murmullos.

—Mira. —dijo Sasuke acercándose a la puerta de su casa. Sacó las llaves e iba a abrir, cuando fue detenido por una mano femenina.

— ¡No puedes entrar Sasuke-kun!

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Naruto está ahí! ¡Él es mi esposo! ¡Tú vete! ¡Estorbas!

—Lo siento… ¡No puedo dejarte entrar! —dijo afirmando la puerta con su fuerza monstruosa.

Sasuke soltó la manilla, miró a su sensei y levantó sus manos mostrándole la razón de su fastidio.

—Eh… Sakura ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué Sasuke no puede entrar a su casa?

—Bueno…

— ¡Qué se vaya dattebayoo! —Se escuchó una voz— ¡Arggh!

— ¡Naruto! —la chica corrió a su rescate.

—Mmm Por lo que veo aquí hay dos posibilidades… O Naruto está enojado contigo o… está embarazado.

— ¡Es un hombre!

—Es verdad, pero después de la pelea con Madara ya puedo esperar cualquier cosa de ustedes dos.

—¡Kakashi!

—¿Por qué no entras por la fuerza?

—No creas que no lo he intentado… Jodido esposo me tocó, usa el poder del kyuubi para repelerme, incluso llama a sus invocaciones. —unos rayos recubrieron su cuerpo de la furia.

—Ya veo… ¿Qué le hiciste Sasuke? —le miró serio.

— ¿Yo? ¡Nada!

—Tal vez no le gustó su noche de bodas ¿usaste lubricante?

— ¡No usé nada!

—Tal vez esa es la razón.

— ¡Imposible! ¡No usé nada porque no hicimos nada!

— ¡¿Eh?! Entonces…

—Ayer, apenas nos casamos, el dobe va y dijo "vámonos a la casa" yo pensé que era por otra razón, pero cuando llegó corrió al baño se encerró, y se dio un largo baño, sentí el agua correr por horas, y cuando intenté entrar, me corrió usando los brazos gigantes que salen de su espalda creados con la energía del kyuubi. ¿Ves el techo? Él lo rompió ¡Incluso destruye mi casa!

Kakashi no supo que argumentar a eso.

—Y ahora viene ésta a estorbar.

—Sasuke. Vamos a entrar. Hay que solucionar esto de una vez por todas.

"O la aldea será destruida… o por Sasuke o por el mismo Naruto…"

— ¿Entrar?

—Exacto.

No supo si era por la borrachera, pero su cara pareció irradiar de la felicidad.

Y así, dentro de unos minutos la puerta fue destruida por completo, sólo polvo quedó de ella. Sasuke se paró delante de Sakura que tapaba la escalera.

— ¡Déjame pasar! —Ordenó— O no sé de lo que soy capaz.

— ¡Tú tampoco! ¡Por mi amigo no te dejaré avanzar!

— ¡Sakura!

En unos minutos Sakura se vio levantada por los aires gracias a la amabilidad de Kakashi que impidió que Sasuke la lanzara lejos con uno de sus ataques… o peor… Quien sabe, en esas condiciones…

Sasuke corrió escaleras arriba buscando a su esposo. Éste no estaba en ninguna parte, entonces golpeó la puerta del baño. La única con llave.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Abre la puerta!

— ¡No! ¡No dattebayoo! ¡Vuelve en tres días y te abro! Por favor…

— ¡Olvídalo! ¡Si no me abres, yo abriré!

— ¡No Sasuke!

Hizo caso omiso. De una patada botó la puerta al suelo, que retumbó por toda la casa, haciendo a Sakura golpear la espalda de Kakashi luego de ponerse pálida.

Sasuke esperaba encontrar a su rubio bañándose, o listo para el ataque, no sentado en el inodoro con cara de espanto y completo sufrimiento.

Alzó una ceja.

—Esto…

—Sasuke lo descubrió. —dijo Sakura y Kakashi fue picado por la curiosidad.

—Sa-su-ke…—una energía amarillenta-anaranjada surgió del Hokage, del héroe de Konoha y se expandió llegando a Sasuke. — ¡Kage bushin no jutsu! —pronunció con su posición de manos.

Al instante varios clones aparecieron para protegerlo. Éstos se pusieron en posición y Sasuke tembló. Eso no era bueno, nada bueno.

—¡Rasengan!

Miles de rasengan mandaron a Sasuke hacia el bosque Uchiha, terminando de destruir la casa.

El sensei y Sakura vieron la escena y sintieron lástima.

—Tal vez no fue buena idea… —agregó finalmente el hombre, mayor de todos.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron, Sakura le contó a Kakashi que Naruto la había llamado de urgencia, porque el día de la boda se le había ocurrido beber leche y no revisar la fecha de caducidad… teniendo los síntomas del malestar en la noche, justo en la fiesta, antes de su noche de bodas que nunca tuvo.

Ella prometió curarlo, pero al intentarlo se dio cuenta de que la leche no sólo estaba podrida… así que tuvo que llevar a analizar las cajas, cosa que tarda unas horas, por lo tanto hasta ese momento ella se ofreció a cuidarlo…

—Mañana estará como nuevo. —sonrió la joven.

—Eso… ¿era todo? —la voz lúgubre erizó la piel y los vellos de ambos ninjas. Causándole severos escalofríos y probables pesadillas a futuro.

El integrante del equipo siete, que volvió a la aldea, se encontraba lleno de heridas, con el cabello despeinado, la ropa rota y afirmándose del tronco de un árbol, sin embargo, su mirada… y su aura… decían que era realmente la peor bestia del lugar.

Ambos se hicieron a un lado y dejaron pasar al susodicho.

Sintieron golpes, vieron el resto de la casa perecer en la oscuridad que pronto se transformaría en su antítesis, y escucharon los gritos… los ataques, la batalla. Parecía una segunda batalla del fin.

— ¡Dobe! ¡¿Por qué no sólo me lo dijiste?!

— ¡¿Cómo querías que dijera algo así?!

— ¡Yo puedo esperar! ¡No tenías que correrme!

— ¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Es vergonzoso!

Sasuke se acercó en un momento de paz y puso su mano en la mejilla del rubio.

—Es algo normal. A cualquiera le puede pasar. En especial a un Usuratonkachi como tú.

— ¡Teme!

Acercó su frente a la de su amante.

—Sólo no me alejes de tu lado… ¿no recuerdas? Volví sólo por ti.

La luna iluminó la declaración que volvió como tomates a ambos, pero ninguno podía afirmarlo, ya que miraban los pies del otro.

—Esto es… embarazoso… —dijo Naruto.

Kakashi sonrió y con Sakura en sus brazos salió del barrio Uchiha.

Todo volvió a la normalidad después de eso.

Sasuke y Naruto se dirigieron a la cocina.

— ¿Y qué te recetó Sakura?

—Pronto llegará. —y así fue. Un halcón especial llegó a su brazo con un frasquito. — ¡Ves! ¿Qué te dije dattebayoo? —sonrió y se tocó el estómago.

—Sí que eres dobe… siempre bebiendo cosas podridas. Tendré que velar por tu alimentación.

— ¡Gracias tt-bayoo! —dijo abrazándolo, al instante se bebió el frasco.

* * *

— ¡Sai por su culpa mi halcón voló con un remedio que ni siquiera revisé!

—Simplemente aceleré la mejora. Sasuke tiene cara de falta de sexo.

— ¡Sai!

Sakura se volteó a su laboratorio y vio sobre la mesa un frasco del mismo tamaño que el anterior.

Palideció.

* * *

Kakashi siguió en su búsqueda de alguien con quien compartir su vida y su habitación, y viendo como Sasuke Uchiha cada vez tenía más cara de perro amargado y como decía Sai, le notaba la falta de sexo… y odiaba a cierta chica de cabellos rosa y a su "remplazo-fracaso" como él decía…

Ya que ahora no sólo su esposo estaba con una adicción al inodoro, también al lavamanos, porque todo lo que entraba en su estómago, hasta el agua era expulsado por su sistema digestivo. Por ambos lados.

Al verlo sentado unos niños en el columpio salieron huyendo despavoridos al sentir el aura asesina… que sí, la sentían hasta personas que no sabían nada de chakra.

—Esperar… esperar… esperar… —repetía sin descanso.

Shikamaru bostezó al pasar por el lugar junto a Temari.

— ¿Qué le pasa al Uchiha?

—Es problemático.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Aún no puede "inaugurarse".

—Bastante problemático.

Sasuke Uchiha recién luego de un mes pudo disfrutar de una noche normal con su novio Naruto Uzumaki, al cual después de eso, jamás se le volvió a ver enfermo, ya que su marido, se convirtió en el guardián de su sombra, el cual revisaba hasta el agua para evitar que el Hokage enfermara. Muchas personas de otras aldeas, creían que eso era por ser fiel a su líder, sólo los más cercanos conocían la razón verdadera…

No, Naruto jamás volvió a enfermarse del estómago. ¿Fechas de caducidad? Sasuke se vengó de todas ellas. Cada día hacía de inspector de cada producto que se vendía e ingresaba a Konoha.

Al año, ganó varios premios por su esfuerzo, pero para Sasuke su mejor premio era llegar a su casa y poder saborear ese cuerpecito que preservaba por sobre todas las cosas.

* * *

— ¿Naruto? Ya llegué. —dijo ingresando por la puerta, como ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Aquí… ¡Achú! Estoy…

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes fiebre? Iré por Sakura.

¿Por qué el kyuubi sólo cicatrizaba? ¿No podía también resolver las enfermedades de mierda?

" **¿Sabes? No soy dios, agradece que lo cicatrizo."** —Kurama volvió a acomodarse en el interior de su Jinchuriki y a dormir burlón. — **"Arréglatelas solo Uchiha."**

Cuando Sakura entregó la información sobre Naruto, y le dijo que tenía que guardar reposo por tres días… lo supo…

—Me vengaré de todas… sólo esperen… malditos bichos… malditos sean… —rió como loco mientras afilaba sus kunai sentado en el techo reparado de su casa.

—Al menos su relación es entretenida. —Aceleró el paso la joven— Aunque terrorífica. —agregó al escuchar la tenebrosa risa. —Empiezo a compadecer a las enfermedades… a este paso me quedaré sin trabajo… —suspiró.

* * *

 **Una historia rara lo sé xDDDD ¿Sasuke habrá descubrierto la cura al cáncer? Quien sabe... xDDD**

 **Por otro lado, no me gusta el alcohol, (sí, soy abstemia) pero pensé que le venía a la historia, así que lo puse xDDD lkjhaghjka**

 **Si logré sacarles una sonrisa soy feliz xDD**

 **¿Esta historia merece un review? Eso tampoco lo puedo asegurar xDDD**

 **~Nos leemos pronto~**


End file.
